Vayamos de Camping
by Rose de Alexander
Summary: Hola estuve tratando de escribir una historia graciosa para ti, pero fue un intento fallido :( no daba ni chispa de gracia asi que tuve que borrar la historia que tenia creada y hacer una historia con chistes que encontré en la web, aun asi la historia esta bien bobita, pero realmente trate. Bien Jeannine te deseo un feliz cumpleaños, muchas felicidades compañera.


_Hola estuve tratando de escribir una historia graciosa para ti, pero fue un intento fallido :( no daba ni chispa de gracia asi que tuve que borrar la historia que tenia creada y hacer una historia con chistes que encontré en la web, aun asi la historia esta bien bobita, pero realmente trate. Bien_ Jeannine te deseo un feliz cumpleaños, muchas felicidades compañera.

* * *

 _ **Este regalo de Cumplea**_ _ ** _ñ_ os es para: Jeannine Matweus.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no son son de mi autoria. Son de la escritora de Harry Potter. **  
**_

 _Este fic participa en_ **"¡Quiero un regalo de cumpleaños!"** del foro **"El triangulo, donde tres, están unidos"**.

* * *

 _Harry Potter, Ron y Hermione, se encontraban en el gran comedor desayunando. Ron dice:_

— _¿Saben chicos? Ayer papá me envió una lechuza._

— _¿Y que decía Ron?- pregunta la castaña._

— _¡Que mamá se cayó del tercer piso y por poco se va al cielo!_

— _¡_ _WOW! ¡Tú mamá si que rebota Ron! –murmura Harry-. Chicos cambiando de tema desean ir de camping conmigo._

— _No –contestó Granger, mirándolo mal._

— _Claro Harry, ¿A donde iremos a acampar?_ — _susurró Ron, ignorando a la castaña._

— _Al patio del colegio._

—¡ _Al patio!, ¡Qué aburrido!_ — _chilló Hermione._

—Sabes qué, querida amiga, te diré un chiste, que me dijeron hace poco. ¿Qué es más difícil de hacer: Un muñeco de nieve, hombre o mujer?

—Hombre —contestó ella, sin pensarlo mucho.

—No, estas equivocada.

—¿Por qué?

—Por qué obviamente es más complicado hacer un muñeco de nieve femenino.

—No me digas, enserio y a que se debe eso.

—Simplemente, a que las mujeres tienen la cabeza hueca.

—¡Oh! Pero que gracioso —dijo Hermione malhumorada — ¿Quieres que me ría ahora o después?

—Puedes comenzar a reír ahora, si quieres.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! —rió sin ganas la chica y luego dijo:

—Ojalá se trepará una linda araña peluda a la cabeza. Bueno ahora yo tengo una adivinanza para ti, a que no adivinas ¿En qué se asemeja un elfo doméstico a un hombre inteligente?

—No sé, en que se parecen —susurró el pelirrojo sin ganas.

—En que ambos son leyendas.

—Eso no da, ni chispa de gracia.

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero quería que lo supieras —respondió ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Bien chicos, ya basta —bramo Harry Potter.

—Yo no fui, la que empecé —chillo la chica.

—Okay, sigamos con el tema —dijo Harry.

—Ya yo dije, que no iba para ningún sitio —interrumpió Hermione.

 _Harry Potter enojado cambia de conversación y dice:_

— _¡Dice Snape, que ya no me ayudes en Pociones!_

— _¿Por qué?_ — _pregunta ella_

— _Porque él dice, que sé equivocarme solo._

 _La muchacha se levanta de la silla enojada y sale corriendo._

 _Horas más tarde. Cayó la noche._

 _Harry y Ron se fueron de camping al patio del colegio de Hogwarts._ _Luego de una buena comida y un vaso lleno de jugo de calabaza se despidieron, se acostaron y se fueron a dormir….. Horas más tarde , Harry se despertó y levanto a Ron._

 _\- Ron mira al cielo y dime que vez -dijo Harry._

 _-Bueno, ya sabes que he estudiado sobre astronomía con la ayuda de Hermione así que te diré que veo millones de estrellas-dijo Ron._

 _-Y eso que te dice- susurra Harry._

 _Ron pensó por un minuto o dos y después le dijo:_

 _-Astronómicamente me dice que hay millones de galaxias y potencialmente billones de planetas,…., veo que Saturno esta en Leo, cronológicamente, deduzco que son aproximadamente las tres y diez minutos; meteorológicamente sospecho que tendremos un hermoso día mañana._

— _…_ _. mmm ¿Y a ti que te dice ?-pregunta Ron._

—¡ _Qué eres un tonto! ¡Alguien nos robó la carpa!_.

—Teníamos una carpa, vaya ni cuenta me di.

Harry torció los ojos.


End file.
